If Only You Knew
by Supernerd3595
Summary: What if Finn never found out that the baby wasn't his? How would things be? Follow the journey Puck and Quinn take to find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**(Puck's point of view)**

I was jammin' Tuesday morning when I ran into Quinn at her locker.

"Sup MILF!" I smirked.

"What do you want Puck." She said coldly. _Ouch._

"Way to wound my Pride Q. Did you miss me?" I said smoothly.

"Get this through your egghead right now Puckerman. You are not all that! The only reason that happened was because I was drunk thanks to you!" She slammed her locker.

"Q, I was just messing with you. Who got your panties in a knot today?" I asked. Bad choice of words I guess.

"You're a joke! You'll never be half the man that Finn is! Face it Puck, I can't raise a baby with you because you're a sex shark! You're a Lima loser!" A single tear escaped her eye as she rounded the corner. I stood there frozen. _Q's pregnant?_

**(Santana's point of view)**

"Hey Puck! You look like you've seen a ghost." I tapped his forearm.

"Hey- Uhh no I'm just tired." He rubbed his neck. He seemed nervous.

"Puck I can see right through you." We walked down the halls of McKinley fearless. He looked around nervously and grabbed my hand. We ran to the auditorium. He shut the door and leaned against it for strength.

"Hey. Puck it's going to be alright. I can always pull some strings-

"Q's pregnant." He was dry heaving. I froze over, but I recovered quickly. I didn't know what to say. A part of me was furious that it was always her over me, but a part of me wanted to beat the crap out of her. She didn't deserve him. I sighed and I rubbed is back.

"Jeez Puck! What the hell happened?" He turned around.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. We never go that far." He looked hurt. Even though I was hurt, I knew that we never committed to each other. I just never thought it would actually hurt me to hear that he had sex with _her._

"So what's going on between her and Finn?" I asked.

"I don't know, but San I'm not my dad. I can't just abandon my kid." He stopped talking, but I knew he wanted to say more.

"And her." I crossed my arms. He didn't answer.

"San-

"It's fine Puck. We never committed so you don't have to say anything. I'll always love you in a way." I never went mushy on anyone but Puck. He's my best friend. I remember in kinder garden when I pushed him and he stripped me. We instantly connected. Then, in 4th grade, I moved to his block. We were partners in crime from day 1. I remember when he'd climb through my window when I was upset, and how I snuck him out of his house when he cried about his dad leaving. We had a love hate relationship. He's the only one who could see through my attitude. When we reached middle school, I started cheerleading and he joined football. I was co-captain and this guy insulted me. Puck found out and he beat him up for me. It was so sweet. I was on his bed, and he just got his Mohawk that week and one thing lead to another. We started going out, but it didn't mean we stopped our pranks. He was known as a badass and I was Satan. When we hit high school, we made the Unholy trinity and Puck and I just became sex buddies. It was more convenient like that, but we never lost our friendship. I think it actually made it better.

"San, you ok?" He asked.

"I'm good. You want to go to our spot and enjoy a few beers after school?"

"Yea. Make it a 12 pack."

DDDIIINNNGGGG!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quinn's point of view)**

DDDDDIIINNNGGG!

"Alright guys! Take your seats. We're going to get started on a new theme." He scanned the room.

"Did anyone see Puck and Santana?" He asked.

"I saw Puck skip math class." Artie offered. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Puck._

"Wait. He wasn't in lunch either. He still owes me a dollar." Sam said.

"Maybe they're getting naked behind a dumpster." I accused. The class laughed, but he gave me that look.

"What? We all know that they're_ together._" I couldn't help it. The acid rolled off my tongue with each word. He was with_ her again._ I thought we had feelings for each other, but I guess I was a distraction.

"Guys, focus up. We still need to get through our new theme." Finn said.

"Go ahead ." He sat down and I took his hand in my own. I needed some comfort in my life. For the past 2 weeks, I've been trying to convince myself that I didn't cheat on him with Puck, because he got me drunk. I feel bad, because I know that he'd never do anything with man hands unless she came onto him. Finn wasn't like that. He was the sweet one. He was the awkward 6''2 teenage boy who would confuse the Star Spangled Banner with his underwear. I love him, and I know that once I tell him, I'll lose him like I lost Puck. Unless…

"Quinn. Are you ok? You seem upset." Finn whispered with a concerned look on his face.

A single tear escaped my eye, and he knew my answer. Mr. Shue was writing on the board when I got up to leave, and he followed.

"Quinn!" Finn ran over to me and I hugged him. _This is it. _Man hands is going to win.

"Finn I missed my cycle. I'm never late!" He looked confused.

"It's ok Q." I winced. Puck calls me that.

"Coach Sue will never notice." He smiled.

"Wait, what? Finn! I'm talking about my period." His eyebrows scrunched up. Then it clicked.

"Quinn are you…pregnant?" I nodded. He hugged me and I just cried. He didn't break up with me and he didn't call me a whore for sleeping with his best friend. _Wait, he didn't know_. He pulled me back to look at him.

"Is it mine?" I looked down when I nodded. I couldn't face him. I was going to change his life.

"We'll figure it out." He kissed my forehead and I cried harder. I cried for my mistakes and all the pain I'd cause Finn. I was hurt, and it was all because _he_ got me drunk. We didn't even bother going back to glee club. He took my keys and drove me home. Then, after I calmed down, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to get his truck from school.

**(Finn's point of view)**

I was a block away from Quinn's house when the tears came. It was like a salt waterfall with snot. I was I bad shape, crying like a girl. No wonder Kurt thought I was gay. I wiped my face with my shirt sleeve. 4 days passed since that day, and it haunts me every night in my dreams. I came to school, but I went through the motions. I fell asleep in English and I was sent to the nurse's office. I also took a drug test because I had blood shot eyes since that day. I'm a mess. I keep telling people that it's my dad, but really it's Quinn. I feel bad though, because she feels fat in her Cherrios uniform.

Whistle Blows!

And that's when I was sacked. The 4th time in a row.

"That one's for my grandma!" The kid teased. Coach cursed and called sub.

"Hudson! On your ass now!" I sprinted and Sam took my place. We were down 7, but we only had 5 minutes left. Coach ran his hand over his bald spot.

"Listen Hudson! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to fix it! I'm trying to impress Emma with our season opener, and you're thinking about tonights dinner! Hit the showers, you're done here!" I took my helmet off and sulked over to the locker room. I peeled my gear away from my body, and I took an ice cold shower alone in the dark. For the 4th time since that day, I cried in the shower, where no one would question my situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sue's point of view)**

_Dear Journal,_

_I am the most remarkable person to walk this school. My hair is flawless, my face is cleaner than Will's piano and I'm the most talented human. Well, I'm the only one. The rest of this school is aliens. Come to destroy what I worked so hard for. That's why I will destroy the glee club .I noticed yesterday at 4:28 when Q's knee trembled. My pyramid crumbled in front of the football losers and it was simply horrible. My eye twitched when I thought of the glob of gel Will must've used, because I could only blame his stupid curly locks. His awkward dance routines got her off balance. I cursed him and swore that I would crush his spirit, but then I noticed something. Q had this look in her eyes, almost like she was scared of my criticism. She never even bad an eyelash when I looked her in the eye, and now she trembled under my wrath? I shook my head. Q was so much like me. Tough and heartless. That's why I made her captain. She didn't need to be encouraged because her ambition made her a success. Just like me!_

**KNOCK KNOCK **

I groaned and shouted for them to come in.

"Hey Sue! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will asked.

"Sure buddy. Go ahead." I grabbed my mug. He glanced around at the trophies before he said anything.

"I wanted to ask you what influences you." I stood up facing my trophy case.

"Me. My success. Why do you ask?" I turned around and he was sitting in a chair, rubbing his knee nervously. I grimaced.

"Well, because Sue people respect you. And not only that, they listen to you. A few of my students in glee are going through some things, and I just don't know if I'm as influential as you." He sighed. I almost felt bad for him. Sike. I didn't feel a thing.

"Oh William. You sound like a desperate school boy who actually cares for these rotting mutts." He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"Face it Will. They're hopeless." I drank more of my drink and we sat in silence. I still despised him. No matter what.

"Well thanks Sue, but no thanks. I wanted your take, but that just makes life so depressing." He got up and left. I smiled at his vulnerable attitude and I went back to polishing my latest trophy.

DDDDIIINNNNGGG

**(Quinn's point of view)**

"Class, do chapter 3-4 for homework. I want it analyzed and memorized, because you will be quizzed on it next week." The teacher screamed. Half the class never did the reading in Honors English, but that didn't stop Mrs. Harris from trying. I walked out of class, hugging my books to cover my belly. I know I was exaggerating, but soon I'd run out of ideas. I walked past the gym and straight to the bathroom, before someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Q I wanted to talk." Puck smiled softly.

"Puck I can't right now. I'm busy." I looked away from him. It was the only way I could ignore his charm.

"Yea I know. That's also why I came up to you, because you didn't answer my calls or texts. I'm worried about you Q. You never avoid anyone unless you hate them." I looked him in the eye. He looked hurt. My hormones took over and my guilt went to anger.

"Don't give me that crap Puck! You're not the one who has to go through all this!" I screamed. He matched my tone.

"Listen, I have every right to feel just as hurt, if not more! How could you make me like this is my entire fault? How could you ignore me when I told you that I really liked you?"His eyes were red.

"Yea and then you sleep with that whore? !Really?!" I pushed him.

"I never slept with her after us!" He defended. I scoffed.

"Yea. Ok." I turned away from him. I had no more energy to fight with him.

"Q-

"Don't call me that." The tears threatened to come.

"Quinn. I just want to be there for him or her. And you." I shook. He came closer.

"I can't Puck. I can't trust you. You always leave me for her. I just-I can't deal with this." I ran for the girl's bathroom and I bawled like a baby. If only it were that simple with him. And then there's Finn. He doesn't deserve this, but then again, I don't deserve him. I skipped next period and ran to my car. My phone vibrated. It was Puck. I deleted it, and relaxed a little before I went to the library to do my homework.


End file.
